


Paranoia

by MatrixDream



Series: My Favourite Fics Of Mine [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety/ Paranoia, Cuddling, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Spinister is too paranoid to sleep so he sneaks into Grimlock's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ship these two so much but, after Around The Campfire I started to ship them. I'm also working on a smut between them but, this was faster XD

        The shadows climbing up the walls did not go unnoticed by the large mech sitting on his berth. With his gun held close to his chassis, he'd backed himself into the corner to limit openings and give himself a bigger visual radius. Despite this his spark still fluttered uneasily as the tingling sensation of being watched made his systems painfully alert no matter how much he ruffled his deep blue and magenta plating; Trying unsuccessfully to make the feeling cease. His rotors twitched and slowly rotated as his optics darted around the room, looking for the invisible threat.

        Spinister's exhausted frame craved recharge, he'd been awake for hours while the rest of the crew slept, but his processor remained online and busily supplied his conscious with one horrifying thought after the next. On top of that he'd actually been lacking sleep for a few days. He knew logically he had to but as a lamp across the room exploded after he shot it, his processor remained convinced that something was still out there. There had definitely been something behind that lamp but it was obviously gone now. He continued to look around the room, the other corners seeming far more looming than they did in the light. There was definitely something in the dark. Anxiety clawed at him, his weary frame was tense and his optics proceeded to rapidly shift. There was absolutely no way he was going to get any shut eye tonight under these conditions. 

        He knew he was too paranoid to just pace it off but despite this he hesitantly slid off his berth. Mindful of each step, the barrel of his gun followed every direction his optics went as he slowly left his room. Though he was quick to close the door behind himself once he did manage to exit it. He'd leave the broken lamp and what ever mess he'd made in here for the morning. 

        It easily became apparent that the halls were arguably worse than his room. His room at least had the corners for him to protect his back with but the hall seemed to stretch, elongated in both directions which left him feeling even more vulnerable. His processor continued to race as he walked, constantly checking behind him though it still didn't feel like enough. He'd have to see if he could install optics on the back of his helm later. Still, his journey continued as he knew he had to do this if he was to have any hope of relaxing enough to recharge. It was fairly obvious his worn out frame needed a proper defrag cycle or he'd soon be facing a definitely real threat. 

        The walk felt like it took forever, both because of his speed and troubled conscious. Thankfully he did finally make it to his intended destination. He stopped in front of the door, casting one more quick glance around and then entered before he could have any concerning second thoughts. He probably should've knocked but then again the mech was likely sleeping, unlike him. Though he didn't immediately approach, instead scoping out the new area to make sure there weren't any threats. Well, at least there were a significant amount less in here. Probably the biggest threat being the owner of the room, the slumbering Dinobot; Who was laying on the floor in his commonly seen beast-mode. 

        The larger mech wasn't sleeping for long though, clearly a light sleeper as his optics onlined and he grunted when seeing he had company. "...Spinister." He acknowledged, a rare thing indeed.

        "Grimlock." The chopper responded. 

        Though no other words were shared between them as they stared at each other for a while. Spinister was the first to break optic contact, looking around the room nervously once again but his systems reminding him of his exhaustion had him finally snapping out of it. He didn't say anything as he approached the larger mech and began laying down on the floor with the other bot. Neither made a comment as he got comfortable before finally putting down his gun, still keeping it at a safe distance. He laid on his side, facing the door so he could see both his exit and the possible entry point for any intruders. That calmed his anxiety significantly but it still wasn't enough as his processor continued to race despite his slowly relaxing frame. 

        He tensed again as he heard the Dinobot shift behind him before a tail curled around him as short arms brought him close to the grey mech's chassis. A large helm rested atop his and he relaxed once again. The feeling of being protected finally soothed his nagging thoughts to a dull murmur. The warm embrace had his optics dimming as he released a soft ex-vent, enjoying the added heat and reminder of shelter. The feeling of the other frame rumbling against his rotors and back was surprisingly pleasant and he gave one final look at the door before offlining his optics as he at long last slipped into recharge. 


End file.
